Consuélame
by Brassica
Summary: Los irises casi ámbares que la examinaban con atención eran más fríos y no expresaban la misma calidez que los de su amado InuYasha; lo único que podía ver en ellos era molestia y curiosidad por saber, sólo tal vez, el por qué de su escándalo. — Sesshömaru/Kagome.


**Título:** Consuélame  
><strong>Tipo:<strong> One-Shot  
><strong>Pareja:<strong> Kagome & Sesshômaru.  
><strong>Resumen:<strong> Los irises casi ámbares que la examinaban con atención eran más fríos y no expresaban la misma calidez que los de su amado InuYasha; lo único que podía ver en ellos era molestia y curiosidad por saber, sólo tal vez, el por qué de su escándalo a tan altas horas de la noche.  
><strong>Nota:<strong> Escritos como éste me hacen recordar lo mucho que adoro esta pareja...

* * *

><p><strong>Consuélame<strong>

Caminando en la oscuridad del bosque y bajo la lluvia cierta chica lloraba con pena, recordando las escenas más hirientes y desgarradoras de su vida… Después de tantos años de relación, después de todo lo que vivieron juntos y de lo que tuvieron que enfrentar, InuYasha había optado por dejarla a causa de los concurridos sueños que tenía con Kikyou, y de los encuentros que vivía con un muchacha más joven que ella y que, al parecer, era idéntica a la difunta sacerdotisa de barro, incluso aún más que ella.

Era inaudito ver cómo a la primera la había reemplazado por otra, yéndose lejos con aquella jovencita tan parecida al amor de su vida… ¿Qué había sucedido con el "_Kagome nació para conocerme_" y toda esa cháchara de mentiras? Se habían ido por el retrete, literalmente, junto a su amor y su vida entera, porque justo ahora no podía regresar a su época como en el pasado lo hacía al verse en aprietos.

Sumergida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de por dónde caminaba exactamente, y terminó tropezando con un tronco cayendo bruscamente en su trasero.

Más lágrimas llenaron sus ojos con rapidez.

—¡Pues vete! —Gritó con rabia y frustración a la nada—. ¡¿Quién te necesita, idiota?—. Sollozó —¡Abajo, abajo y mil veces abajo! —Seguía gritando con la esperanza de que aquel traicionero Hanyou la escuchara y escarmentara contra el suelo.

Nada pasó, y por ende, su llanto incrementó.

Se sentía patética, y en efecto, se _veía_patética; su traje de sacerdotisa estaba completamente sucio y sus mangas empapadas en lluvia y lágrimas que trataba de quitar sin mucho éxito, ya que brotaban con fluidez una tras otra. Estaba completamente mojada, pálida y fría.

_—¡Keh, no seas estúpida Kagome y levántate de ahí, te ves ridícula!_

—¡InuYasha! —El recuerdo de las duras palabras de su ex esposo ante una situación parecida la hicieron levantarse apresurada; buscando con la mirada algo que pudiera darle indicios de él dio vueltas en donde estaba, topándose con oscuridad y la lluvia torrencial que caía—. InuYasha ¿dónde estás?—. Murmuró derrotada, dándose por vencida y abandonándose al olvido.

—Sí que eres escandalosa. —Kagome volteó, topándose con el hermano mayor del Hanyou observándola fijamente. Su corazón latió despavorido y, por un breve momento, pensó que aquellos ojos dorados que la escudriñaban pertenecían a quien buscaba, pero no… Los irises casi ámbares que la examinaban con atención eran más fríos y no expresaban la misma calidez que los de su amado InuYasha; lo único que podía ver en ellos era molestia y curiosidad por saber, sólo tal vez, el por qué de su escándalo a tan altas horas de la noche.

Aclaró su garganta y con nerviosismo apartó su mirada lejos de la gélida de él.

—S-Sesshômaru, tú… ¿Me escuchaste todo este tiempo? —Hipó, limpiando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza ante la sola idea de saber que él la había escuchado y visto gritar de la forma en que lo hizo, estaba segura de que ahora mismo él debía pensar que era una estúpida.

El rostro del Daiyôukai del Oeste se mantuvo con su gélida expresión de siempre.

—Sí. —Respondió con su barítono tono de voz, observando a la sufrida sacerdotisa desde lo alto—. InuYasha te dejó. —Aquello le sonó a Kagome más como una afirmación… No podía esconderlo, así que con el corazón roto, afirmó lo dicho por Sesshômaru al tiempo en que una lágrima escurridiza recorría su mejilla.

El de hebras plateadas sólo observó el sufrimiento de la mujer.

—Él se fue con otra chica. —Susurró Kagome con la cabeza gacha, limpiándose las lágrimas nuevamente—. Aparentemente, el recuerdo de Kikyou es incluso más fuerte que mi amor por él—. Escupió Kagome con dolor y ciertos celos. Había cambiado mucho en los últimos años, tanto, que ya ni se reconocía.

—Aún así, eso no es excusa para que andes gritando a media noche y sola en el bosque. —Musitó el ambarino, hablando con la mayor exquisitez del mundo. Kagome frunció en seño tan sólo unos instantes para darse cuenta de que, en efecto, lo que le decía el hermano de InuYasha no era más que la cruda verdad.

—Me comporté como una estúpida. —Dijo ella, tratando de mantener la poca compostura que le quedaba—. Pero… ¡Yo lo amo tanto, Sesshômaru! —Irrumpió nuevamente en llanto, lanzándose a un abrazo que probablemente el Daiyôukai jamás le correspondería. Sentía la aspereza de la armadura que siempre utilizaba, y se aferró a la poca ropa que podía tomar al estar en aquella posición contra su pecho.

El demonio simplemente se quedó en su sitio, impactado y extrañado ante el comportamiento tan atrevido de aquella humana insignificante. Claro que se lo había visto venir, y aunque su primera reacción había sido arrancarle la cabeza –nótese, la costumbre-, se dio cuenta de que aquella molesta sacerdotisa tan sólo se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos al lanzarse de forma tan brusca y confiada a sus brazos.

—¡Nunca le importe nada, ni un poquito, siempre lo supe y jamás quise verlo!, yo era como si capricho, su… ¡Su pasatiempo! —Lloró con fuerza en su pecho, abandonada totalmente al torso del demonio—. Siempre estuve ahí para él, y él vivía siempre en su mundo pensando en ella, ¡sólo en ella! Mientras yo me sumergía en los celos y me pudría en odio…

Sesshômaru no sabía cómo reaccionar a los testimonios y sentimientos de la anteriormente, mujer de su híbrido hermano. Así que, como si de inercia se tratara, rodeó la cintura y la espalda de la azabache con sus fuertes brazos, brindándole calor a la mujer en medio de tanta lluvia. Ambos permanecían mojados de pies a cabeza; el flequillo plateado del Daiyôukai permanecía pegado a su frente, ocultando sus fríos y calculadores ojos parcialmente. Kagome había dejado de llorar hacía algún rato pero, aún así, seguía aferrada al hermano del primer hombre al que amó con todas sus fuerzas, y que terminó dejándola por una ilusión llevándola a la situación en la cual se encontraba.

—Sesshômaru…

—…

—¿Nunca te has enamorado? —Se atrevió a preguntar. El demonio se mantuvo tan relajado como de costumbre, ejerciendo aún el abrazo en la chica.

—No. —Respondió con simpleza y la cabeza algo gacha, algo contrariado por la pregunta.

—Pues nunca lo hagas, te hace daño. —Finalizó Kagome, colocándose de puntillas y estirándose para atrapar los labios del ambarino en un beso.

Sesshômaru se tensó ante el atrevimiento de la humana. Sin embargo, no se apartó y en cambio correspondió el gesto de la iris chocolate, moviendo sus labios gélidos contra los cálidos de ella, explorando con su lengua la boca femenina en cuanto ella le dio el permiso para hacerlo.

Kagome jadeó por la falta de aire entre el beso, y a duras penas se apartó del abrazo del demonio con una expresión de suma culpa y tristeza. Volteó su rostro lejos de la escudriñante mirada del peli plateado.

—L-Lo siento, no sé qué me pasó. —Se disculpó, a sabiendas de que había hecho mal en dejarse llevar por sus impulsos.

Sesshômaru, en cambio, no había puesto atención ni a una sola de sus palabras; se encontraba demasiado absuelto a la sensación anterior, culpándose por haberse dejado si quiera tocar por aquella humana. Él, siendo el hijo mayor de InunoTaisho y líder legítimo de las tierras del Oeste, se había permitido doblegar por una mujer dolida y llena hasta el borde de penas, lágrimas y gritos provocados por el inútil de su medio hermano.

Su expresión de estatua romana se deformó a una de molestia tan sólo unos segundos para luego recuperar su expresión natural.

—No llores más en medio de mis tierras, mujer, es una advertencia. —Fue lo único que dijo él antes de voltearse y dejarla sola, muda y abandonada en medio del bosque, bajo la lluvia y el frío, sumamente confundida.

Kagome no sabía qué decir, o qué pensar. Llevó con lentitud y timidez una de sus manos hasta sus labios, palpándolos con suavidad y vergüenza… Lo había besado, ¡a él, a Sesshômaru! Definitivamente debía de haber estado muy triste como para haberse aventurado siquiera a abrazarlo, a él, tan frío, rudo y orgulloso.

De seguro ni siquiera le había gustado el beso, pero, si así era ¿por qué no se apartó?, tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas… Quizás, la había abrazado por consuelo o… Tal vez, sólo tal vez, Sesshômaru había sentido la misma tibieza en el pecho que ella sintió con su sólo tacto.

* * *

><p>¿Un review, please?<p> 


End file.
